Lovely Sight
by LovelyRose5001
Summary: Requested Oneshot! Jessi is a small town girl that moves to La Push and meets Embry. soon Jessi's room gets ransacked by a vamp. Can Embry protect her?


Lovely Sight

Name: Jessica (Jessi) Roxanne Thompson

Age: 18

Looks: Has short brown hair with spike in the back along with hazel eyes. She is a little chubby and has a lot of curves. She also has a ¾ sleeve tattoo of a peacock on her left arm. She is about 5'9.

Wears: Sleeveless green vest with a black camisole underneath, along with black jean shorts. She wears green and black cowboy boots up to her calves.

Personality: Can be bubbly but is usually very laid back and calm. She can be a bit emotional sometimes.

Past: She is Gatlinburg, Tennessee and is the youngest of six brothers all raised by their dad. She never knew he mother because she left to marry another man right after she had you. Your family doesn't like to bring it up so you just avoid the subject.

Other Facts: She likes to scrapbook (thanks to her grandma), riding a four-wheeler (all the time), and she loves pomegranates. She hates it when people expect her to be frail and submissive because she's a "Southern Belle" and she also hates tomatoes. Her hobby is gardening.

~Oneshot Start~

The car ride was taking forever. I usually wouldn't complain but when you have six brothers and their all big guys…you tend to not want to be in a car with them. It's even worse because I'm the youngest and they like to pick on me. Better watch out when their sleeping…hehehe. The car finally stopped and we all got out. I looked at the house. It was a three story house made of wood and has dark green shutters. There was no plant life anywhere. The house looked horrible. I went to the back of our car and grabbed my three bags. Before I could walk to the house all my bags where gone. I blinked and looked behind me. When I did I froze. There in front of me was an extremely handsome man. He looked to be in his middle twenties. His eyes were a gorgeous onyx and swore I could get lost in them. I looked down a little bit. He had a very nice body. He had a six pack and had bulging muscles, nothing to bad just a slim build. I looked back into his eyes and I noticed that he had stopped as well. I finally tore my gaze away from him and saw that he had my bags. My eyes narrowed. I looked up and glared at him.

"Give me back my bags please," I asked. He was still staring and he finally snapped out of it. He gave me a grin.

"Just being helpful, can't let a girl take all these heavy bags," He said. My glare intensified.

"Are you saying I'm not strong enough to carry my own bags?" I demanded. He blinked.

"No I just believe in being a gentleman to beautiful women, I'm not trying to say you're weak," He stated. I blinked and I calmed down. I smiled at him and he froze again. I furrowed my eye brows.

"Why do you keep freezing up?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Sorry I keep getting distracted by your beauty," He said with a slight blush on his face. I blinked at him and it sunk in. A blush quickly spread across my face.

"O-oh thank you…You're handsome too," I said. He smiled at me. I grabbed one bag from him and motioned him to follow me. I entered the house and couldn't find my brothers. I walked up the stairs and saw the four doors on this floor closed. I then walked up to the other level and saw one door open. I walked to it with the man on my heels. When I walked in I was in awe. My bed was already here but it had a green canopy. I had my desk in a corner and I noticed there were flowers painted on the walls. There were also flowers sitting all around my room. I then noticed the balcony. I sat my bag next to my bag and opened the door. I walked onto the balcony and looked outside. The whole house was surrounded by trees until I noticed a house next door. I turned to look at the man. He was staring at me.

"So what's your name?" I asked. He walked over and stood next to me.

"Embry Call, what's yours?" He asked.

"Jessica Thompson but you can call my Jessie," I stated. He smiled at me.

"Well just letting you know that you're my new neighbor," He said. I blinked at him and then smiled.

"Well I'm glad I have a friend here," I said. He smiled back at me.

"So I was wondering if you wanted to hang out tomorrow and meet my friends. We call ourselves the pack because we protect the people in La Push from bad people," He said. I nodded.

"I would be happy too," I said cheerfully. He put his hand on my head and ruffled my hair.

"I'll be by at 12 to get you," He said as he walked out of my room and out of my house. I watched him as he walked to his house and entered. I sighed. Oh please, please, please let him not have a girlfriend. I then heard something I didn't want to hear.

"Ohhhhh Jessi's got a boyfriend!" my youngest brother, Sam, said. He has short spiky brown hair with green eyes and stands at 6'1 and weighs 180 pounds. I turned around in a flash and was on him. I had my fist poised over his face.

"If you say one more word about Embry you are going to wish I had never been born as your sister," I said. He just stared up at me.

"You like him, you like him," He sang. Before he could continue I let my fist fly and hit him in the cheek. He whined.

"Jessi that hurt!" He said. I glared.

"You big old wussy! I told you to stop it and you didn't listen. Now what are you not going to do anymore?" I asked. He just stared at me. I brought my first up aiming at the same cheek I hit just a second again.

"Okay, okay! I will leave you alone and I won't say anything more about Embry," He said. I nodded and got off him. I then went back into my room and closed the door. I then started to unpack all of the clothes and belongings and place them in their right spots. I looked at my alarm clock and it said 9 o'clock. I went downstairs and saw some pizza on the coffee table. I grabbed two slices and went back upstairs. When I finished my pizza I changed into a tank top and some baggy short shorts. I got on my bed and set my alarm at 11. I then closed my eyes and fell asleep thinking about my new neighbor.

I didn't wake up at 11. I was abruptly woke up by heavy bodies jumping onto my bed. I growled in annoyance.

"Jessi wake up!" Jeremy the second youngest of twins said.

"Yeah Jessi you got to make breakfast! You know dad can't cook!" Jareth the other twin said. I pounded my head on the pillow multiple times. The twins are twenty with shaggy brown hair with hazel eyes like me. They have freckles across the bridge of their noses. They stand at an amazing 6'2 and weigh a good 200 pounds.

"Get off and I'll think about it," I growled. The weight was gone in a split second. I smiled happy but then they started to whine again.

"You guys are twenty years old and you don't know how to cook? You really need to learn," I said.

"Yeah but we still have time," They said at the same time. I groaned. I turned and looked at my alarm clock. It read, basically laughing at me, 9:00 in red flashing numbers. I rolled over and lifted the blankets off of myself. I stood and stretched lifting my arms over my head. I walked to my dresser and grabbed out some clothes. I was about to strip so I called out.

"Unless you want to see your little sister's body shown to you I would leave," I said. I lifted my tank top off when I heard the door closed very quickly. I dressed quickly and went to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and hair. I spiked my hair up and left the bathroom. I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. I noticed that only three of my brothers where here. So I assumed that the other three and my dad were at work. I yawned as I grabbed out some pans.

"What do you want to eat!" I yelled.

"Eggs!" Sam said.

"Pancakes!" Jeremy yelled.

"Bacon!" Jareth yelled. I stopped. Seriously? I stepped out of the kitchen and looked at my brothers. They were all smiling at me. I shook my head and walked back into the kitchen. I grabbed the eggs, bacon, and milk along with some butter and started to make breakfast. I made two dozen eggs, three packages of bacon and at least 20 pancakes. Before I would let my brothers eat I looked at them.

"You will go next door and ask Embry if he wants breakfast. No complaining or you are not getting breakfast," I threatened. Their eyes widened and they quickly bolted out the door. I put everything on the table and got out five plates. I filled them to the brim with food and sat them in the seats they would sit in. I got out some syrup, salt and pepper, and hot sauce. I heard the door open and slam shut a second later. I looked. There were my brothers and Embry. Embry had on some cargo shorts but no shirt, not that I was complaining.

"Okay you can eat now," I said. I quickly pulled my food off the table and sat at the counter. I knew better than to eat with my brothers, it's like a pack of wolves are eating. I finished and put my plate in the sink. I walked behind Embry and went upstairs to grab my phone. I came back down and they were finished. I just looked at the table in wonder. How in the hell do they do that? I looked at the clock and it was almost 11. I looked at Embry. He was looking at me with the same look as yesterday. I smiled.

"Do you just want to go now?" He asked. I nodded. I looked at my brothers with a stern face.

"If any of you destroy the kitchen, go in my room, or break anything while I'm gone you are doomed," I threatened. Embry waited until we left the house to bust out laughing. I looked at him with an eye brow raised.

"What?" I asked. He looked at me grinning.

"That you can scare a bunch of guys who are bigger and taller than you with just a few words," He said. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"They know that my threats are true. It's the same with everyone else," I replied. He chuckled lightly.

"So where are we going?" I asked.

"Were going to the house of our pack leader, Sam Uley. That's where all my friends show up at since his wife, Emily, cooks for us," He said. I nodded. Soon we had arrived at a small but homey house. We walked in and I was greeted by the smell of food. I walked until we ended up in their kitchen. I looked. There were huge boys that looked just like Embry but I found Embry more attractive.

"Hey Embry!" One said. He stood up and walked over to Embry and messed with his hair. He looked at me.

"Names Jacob Black, who are you?" He asked. I smiled at him.

"Jessica Thompson but you can call my Jessi," I said. He gave me a grin.

"Nice to meet ya," He said. I nodded.

"Nice to meet ya too!" She exclaimed. I noticed the others and the tattoos on their arms. It was weird. Why did they all look the same? I watched them for a couple of seconds. I then realized that they eat the same way my brothers do. To be nice I went over to Emily, I assumed.

"Emily?" I asked. She turned and smiled at me.

"Yes I'm Emily, who are you?" She asked.

"Oh I'm new! I'm Embry's new neighbor!" I said. Her smile got wider.

"Is there anything I can help with? My brothers eat the same way," I stated. She chuckled.

"Sure," She said. I got next to her and started to help. When we were done we put them on the table and I watched them again. I then looked at Emily.

"They eat like a pack of wolves," I stated. All of the boys froze but Emily laughed.

"I know! It's so hard to keep up with them," She exclaimed. I laughed.

"Yeah I know what you mean. I have six brothers and my dad and their all about the packs size. They eat everything," I said. I then saw a man enter the house and come to Emily. He pulled her to him and kissed her. I smiled. This must be Sam Uley. I watched as he pulled away from her and rested his forehead against hers. I had to admit I was jealous that someone had that kind of relationship. I cast my glance to Embry and caught him staring at me again. I flushed and looked down and away. What I didn't notice was the pack giving him looks and punching his arm. I then saw another woman enter. She looked like she was a part of the pack too. When she looked at Sam and Emily I saw pain and betrayal in her eyes. It made me wonder what they did to hurt her so bad. I walked over to her and smiled at her. She just gave me a glare.

"Hi I'm Jessi," I said. She just blinked and kept glaring.

"Glaring at me isn't going to make me go away," I stated. She chuckled.

"Well then nice to meet you Jessi, I'm Leah," She said. I grinned at her happily.

"I think we'll be great friends," I said. She gave me a little grin.

"Yeah I like your tattoo too," She said.

"Thanks I like yours too," I said laughing.

"Well I don't know how often I'll be down here but I live right next door to Embry. So if you ever need me or someone to beat up just come over. I got six other brothers so I got the brawn," I said. She laughed.

"Okay I'll be sure to ask," She said. I turned to look at Embry.

"So what are we doing?" I asked. He looked at the guys.

"Want to go cliff diving?" He asked. My eyes widened.

"That sounds fun," I said. Then one of the men spoke.

"What are you talking about Embry? She'll hurt herself," He said. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Brady I wouldn't sa-," Embry said but was stopped. I walked forward my body poised and ready to fight. I got up into Brady's face.

"How about you say that again," I said venom coming into my voice. He just stared at me.

"You will hurt yourself if you go cliff diving," He said. My glare intensified.

"Don't you think for one minute that just because I'm a girl that I can't do things guys can. I have six other brothers and I damn well know what I can and can't do. You best be keeping you opinions to yourself because no one cares what you think about me. I am going cliff diving and if you got an issue with it then don't come or take it up with me. I don't like people thinking just because I'm a girl I can't be like a boy. Now shut your mouth because I'm not wasting any more air on you," I said. He was looking at me in shock but then so was everyone else. Suddenly I heard someone laugh. It was Leah. She walked over to me and put her arm around my shoulders.

"Girl you can hang out with me any time you want! You made me scared for a minute and you weren't even talking to me," She said. I was still pissed.

"Well I'm going cliff diving you coming?" I asked her. She shook her head.

"Can't I'm going to my mom's," She said. I nodded. I looked at Embry.

"Are you coming or do you think I'm a weak woman too?" I asked. I then turned and walked out of the house. I walked towards where I thought the beach was since I could hear the waves. I heard feet behind me. I kept walking till I finally got the beach. Before I could go up to the cliffs someone turned me around. I came face to face with Embry.

"I'm sorry about Brady. He can be a real jerk and has a nasty temper. Do you still want to go cliff diving?" He asked. I nodded. He then grabbed my hand and walked with me to the cliffs. I got a little cold so I got closer to Embry but without touching him. I did clutch his hand tighter in mine though. I blushed and looked down. Though if I had looked up I would have seen a blush on Embry's face along with a smile. We then finally made it to the cliffs. I looked down and smiled. I then turned to Embry.

"You ready?" I asked. He nodded. Before I could jump Embry stood next to me. He looked at me.

"On the count of three. One, Two, Three!" He said and then we both jumped. It was a rush. The air against your skin and the sight of the water getting closer and closer, we then hit the water. It hurt a little since we jumped from so high but we both resurfaced. Embry quickly pulled me to him and started to swim with his back to the water. I kicked my legs to help and just let him hold me to shore. When we got there Embry still didn't let me go. I leaned back against his chest when he sat me between his legs with his arms around my waist. Since the water had been cold my skin felt like ice but in the arms of Embry I grew warm. There was a comfortable silence that surrounded us. I don't know how long we stayed together like that but when I got a call from my phone I knew something was up.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Jessi it's dad you need to come home now. I don't know how but someone broke into our house. They only went into your room. Your room is a mess, clothes are everywhere," He said. My eyes widened in shock.

"Is there anything missing? And I'll be home as soon as possible," I said.

"I don't know Jessi; you'll have to check when you get home. See you soon. Make sure Embry gets you home safe," He said. We then both hung up. I looked at Embry fear evident in my gaze.

"Someone broke into our house and ransack my room. We don't know if anything is missing," I stated. I saw Embry's eyes darken with rage but then he got calm. He stood up and helped me up. He wrapped his arm around my waist and walked with me to my house. When we got there he didn't leave. I looked at him confused.

"I want to make sure the person didn't leave anything behind," He said. I nodded. I opened the door and Embry walked in with me. My dad then came through and hugged me. He was in his late forties and has black hair with some gray in it. He has deep brown eyes and stands at 6'2 and weighs about 200 pounds of muscle.

"Thank god you're okay," He said. I smiled and hugged him back.

"I'm fine daddy I've been with Embry all day. I met the pack today, they help protect La Push from bad people," I said. He raised an eye brow at me and then looked at Embry. Embry smiled at him.

"Hello sir, I'm Embry Call from next door," He said. Embry stuck his hand out and my father shook it. He got real close to Embry's face.

"If I find out you hurt my little girl you're going to wish you never met this family," He threatened. Embry just smiled.

"I wouldn't think of it sir and at least I know where Jessi gets her threatening ability from," He says. It was silent for a moment, my dad raking his gaze over Embry before laughing.

"Oh I like this one Jessi!" He said. I looked down and blushed. Embry laughed with him and then got serious.

"Can I please go into your daughter's room and check to make sure the intruder didn't leave anything?" He asked. My father nodded. I then walked with Embry up to my room. I heard my brothers downstairs in the basement playing games so that means dad wanted me to get my bearings. I walked in and was shocked. All of my clothing was thrown on the floor, papers and plants were all over my floor. I walked forward and looked at my balcony. The doors of glass were broken. I turned to see Embry with his nose in the air. I raised an eye brow until I saw him shake a little. I walked forward right to him and laid my hand on his cheek.

"Embry are you okay?" I asked. He jumped when he heard me but he looked into my eyes.

"I'm fine, just angry that someone went in your room," He stated. I nodded. He then pulled me to him. He had his arms wrapped around my waist while my hands were around his neck. He stood straight so that I was a couple inches off the ground in his arms. I held him to me tightly as I let the fear overwhelm me. Tears filled my eyes and went down my face. Embry just held me tighter to him trying to soothe me.

"It's just hard to think that my privacy could be invaded this easily, what if my brothers hadn't have been in the basement? What would have happened if they were in the living room when the intruder came in? It's just sinking in and it's hard," I said.

"It's alright Jessi. I will never allow anyone or thing to hurt you," He whispered to me. I smiled and stopped crying.

"Thank you Embry," I said. I pulled back to look up at him and he was looking down at me. He then leaned forward and placed his lips on mine gently. I immediately responded with a light kiss of my own. It was very innocent like a butterfly's touch on our lips. I don't know what people say about sparks or tingles all I know is that this kiss just feels _**right**_. It's as if we were made for each other. We finally pulled back. His eyes were clouded a little but then I bet mine were too. He sat me back down and gently kissed me again. He pulled away a second later to kiss my forehead.

"I'll be by tonight so don't freak out when someone enters through your balcony," He said. I nodded. He then kissed me again.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked. I smiled and nodded. This time when he kissed me it was a little bit more passionate. He pulled away and I knew he didn't want to. He then left my room and I watched him from my balcony as he went to his house. I folded up my clothes and put them away and cleaned the rest of my room. I cleaned up the glass and then changed into a pair of black short shorts and a tank top. I slid into my bed. I then fell asleep.

I woke up to someone opening my balcony. I didn't move but I looked at my clock. It read 1:30 A.M. I pretended to be asleep but I turned over to look. The shadow was about my height and that's when I knew this wasn't Embry. My eyes snapped open and my screamed went into the night air. Not a second later did I hear howls. I quickly moved away and turned on my light. There was a man. He had black hair with deep blood red eyes and was extremely pale. He didn't have a shirt on but he had on black baggy pants with boots. I backed away from him.

"You're the one that trashed my room!" I stated. He chuckled and reached for me. I punched his hand and only hurt myself. I looked at my hand to see it was already swelling. I glared at him but it didn't stop him from grabbing me. He tossed my over his shoulder and quickly left.

"HELP! EMBRY HELP ME!" I screamed. No light came on, no noise was heard, only the howls of wolfs. I couldn't do anything, so I continued to scream.

"SOMEBODY HELP ME! I'M BEING KIDNAPPED!" I screamed again. Suddenly I was thrown from his shoulder. I slammed into a tree and gasped for breath. I looked towards the man and saw a wolf ripping him apart. The only thing is that the wolf was three times the size of a regular one and the man didn't bleed. His body parts were like diamonds he was just breaking apart. Suddenly the wolf wasn't there anymore. In its place was Embry, naked as the day he was born. I couldn't tear my gaze away especially when he lit a match and burned the body. I stood and he turned to look at me. It didn't matter to me that he was a wolf I just couldn't believe he didn't tell me. I just looked into his eyes, the flames reflecting on his face. I then turned and ran. I don't know how long I ran but I ran. When I stopped I realized I had stopped at the beach. I sat on the sand just far enough that the waves just licked at my toes. I was cold but it didn't affect me since I was thinking. Maybe he was afraid I wouldn't accept him? That I would treat him like a monster? That I wouldn't love him? Love? Do I love Embry Call? I thought of his smile, his laughter, the way his eyes light up and we hold hands, the warmth of his arms, his caring personality…I'm in love with Embry Call. I smiled lightly. I heard rustles behind me so I turned to look. It was Embry. I stood up quickly. He walked towards me and stopped when he was two feet away. He had a wary look on his face and I never want to see that look again. I then ran forward and launched myself into his arms. I then leaned up and kissed him deeply and passionately. I poured all of my love into that one kiss. He was shocked for a moment before he kissed me back. He poured out all his frustration, fear, guilt, and love into that one kiss. He then put his arms around my waist and hoisted me up into his arms. I wrapped my legs around his waist and put my arms around his neck. He then moved his arms so that they cupped my butt so that he could hold me and push me against his body. We broke apart for air and went back into the kiss. He licked my bottom lip and then bit it lightly. I gasped and opened my mouth and allowed his tongue to invade my mouth claiming it. I then repeated the action with his. Soon we parted panting for breath. He then leaned his forehead against mine our breaths mingling. I looked into his eyes.

"Embry Call I love you," I whispered. His eyes snapped open and shock was on his face. The emotion then changed to wonder and…love?

"I love you Jessica Thompson," He said. I smiled and we kissed again. He put me down.

"We should probably get you home," He whispered. I frowned but nodded. He then wrapped his arms around my shoulders and pulled me to his side.

"Jessi there's something else…It goes along with being a shape shifter. There is this powerful thing called imprinting. It's like soul mates but it's more powerful than that. If you're not with them, your imprint, you hurt. Its basically when you look into their eyes your world stops. You get cut off from everything and you falling but then one strong steel cable keeps you attached to that person. It's unbreakable. Jessi you're my imprint," He said. I smiled and leaned up to kiss him.

"I'm glad, I felt it when I first met you," I said. He smiled. We then continued the walk back to my house.

Epilogue

"Can you believe Leah?" I said. I was in front of a full length body mirror in my wedding dress. It was a mermaid gown with a sweetheart neckline. (.com/imgres?imgurl=.&imgrefurl=.com/sale/vintage-sweetheart-neckline-mermaid-wedding-dress-ce007965&usg=_kQGaU7aBIAidSgwws8cDqAWGZro=&h=814&w=611&sz=60&hl=en&start=31&sig2=udntDtrMavK1deDhDDJHVg&zoom=1&tbnid=xKaOt2-vMqUWGM:&tbnh=101&tbnw=75&ei=fAXwTfWFKIHn0QHynaHaAw&prev=/search%3Fq%3Dmermaid%2Bgown%2Bwith%2Bsweetheart%2Bneckline%26um%3D1%26hl%3Den%26sa%3DN%26rlz%3D1R2SMSN_enUS397%26biw%3D1003%26bih%3D394%26tbm%3Disch&um=1&itbs=1&iact=hc&vpx=107&vpy=24&dur=14470&hovh=259&hovw=194&tx=118&ty=102&page=3&ndsp=16&ved=1t:429,r:8,s:31&biw=1003&bih=394 ) My hair was out of its usual spikes and pinned to the side of my head with simple jeweled hairpins. I had a small veil and very light make-up on. My shoes were a simple strap on 2 inch while heel. I had on a necklace from my father that had an emerald on it along with my emerald stud earrings. I turned to look at Leah. She had on an emerald dress that clung to every curve that had two thick straps for sleeves. It had a slit up to her thigh with three inch emerald strap on heels. She wore a simple white locket with white stud earrings. She had light make-up on so it looked natural. Her hair was a bit longer than usual but that was just for the wedding. It was to her shoulder blades and right now it was in a half pony tail with thin curls all around her head.

"What that your getting married? Yes I believe it," She said. I smiled at her and she did it back. I grabbed my bouquet of green Crinums and we left the room. It was almost my time to go out when my dad grabbed my arm and smiled at me.

"I'm proud of you Jessi. I think you've made the perfect choice. I'll miss you," He said. I could see tears welling up in his eyes. I kissed his cheek.

"I love you daddy and were not going anywhere, you know Embry and I are staying right here in La Push. Plus you won't be alone don't forget about you girlfriend Megan. You really need to pop the question soon dad," I said. He flushed and laughed. We then heard the wedding march. We started down the aisle and my gaze locked with Embry's. His eyes were filled with shock and wonder and all for me. I smiled at him and I saw his quick intake of breath. I still can't believe we affect each other after 7 years of being together. I finally got to Embry and my father sat down. The priest started and we got to the part about who would object when we heard someone.

"I object!" A woman shouted. I quickly turned to lock my angry gaze at her. I spotted her and I didn't know who she was. I looked at Embry.

"Is she from your side?" I asked. He shook his head.

"I thought she was from yours," He stated. I frowned and looked at my dad. He was frozen in shock so I looked at my brothers. They looked angry. Which means this is my mother? I groaned.

"Why do you object?" I asked. My mother put her hand over her heart and walked over to me. She went to touch me but I moved away from her. My eyes flashed threateningly.

"I just think you could do so much better. You could be happier with someone who could give you everything you need," She stated. My eyes narrowed dangerously and I saw Embry moved just a little bit away. My mother caught him.

"See? He doesn't even want to be next to you! He's a coward!" She stated.

"Anything else?" I asked. She turned her gaze to me.

"He's all brawn he probably doesn't even have a brain! Think of your children when they'll be-," my mother said but was interrupted. I had pulled my fist back and socked her in the jaw. She fell to the ground. I bent down and got close to her face.

"If you ever and I mean EVER say anything hurtful about Embry, my soon to be husband, I will hurt you. I will kill you if you come near me or my family again. You are not my mother, you were never my mother. You were just some woman that gave birth to me. Everyone in this room that isn't you is my family. They helped me become who I am. I have no respect for you. Now leave before I have you kicked out," I growled. I then turned grabbed Embry's hand and walked back to the priest. I looked at him.

"Keep talking," I said. I noticed then that my mother left. I smiled at Embry. Soon the vows were exchanged.

"You may kiss the bride," The priest said. Embry then leaned in and planted a passionate kiss on me. We then heard clapping. We pulled apart and finally got to be Mr. and Mrs. Call.

_8 hours later_

Embry collapsed on top of me our heavy breaths mingling. He kissed me again and slid to the side of me. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled our flushed, naked bodies together. He was almost asleep when I poked his cheek. He opened his tired eyes and stared at me.

"I have a surprise for you," I stated excited. He waited.

"Well you know that time about a two month ago when we practiced for tonight?" I asked. He grinned and nodded. He showed me how 'happy' he was of that memory.

"Well I'm just letting you know were going to have another family member," I said. I then turned around so I wasn't facing him. I was smiling and trying not to laugh. He then spun me around with wide eyes.

"You're pregnant?" He asked. I smiled and nodded. He leaned down and kissed me.

"I can't believe it! Were going to be parents! I'm going to be a dad," He said excited. I chuckled.

"I need to call everyone and tell them were having a baby," He said. He made a move to get up but I pulled him back down.

"We'll do it together and who told you it was one?" I asked. His eyes widened.

"Twins?" He asked. I nodded. He then kissed me again.

"I can't believe that were having twins," He said in astonishment. I laughed.

"It will be fine. We'll tell them sooner or later. Now let's go to sleep you wore me out," I said yawning. He grinned devilishly and pulled me close again.

"I love you Jessi," He said. I snuggled up to his chest and wrapped my arms around his torso to keep warm and to hear his heartbeat.

"I love you too Embry," I said. We then fell asleep dreaming of our future.

The End


End file.
